The invention relates to a coiling apparatus for fastener strips, the fasteners of which are connected to one another by at least one flexible harness or holding belt.
Screws, nails, pins, screw nails, and similar items of the joining technology will be included hereafter under the heading: fasteners. The fasteners may be made with heads or without heads. In order to operate screw-in or drive-in devices economically, these fasteners are typically first interconnected in so-called collators by means of harness or holding belts to form endless fastener strips which are then cut into sections having a specific length. These fastener strip sections have to be rolled up spirally in order that they may be inserted in can shaped magazines of the driving devices. Such insertion is currently done by hand and is therefore time consuming and expensive.